First
by KDeo
Summary: Oneshot Squffie. This… is my first date with her, I think to myself, I’ve never thought about things like this… I… I… I want to make her happy! This HAS to be perfect!


_**(KD)** Hello, Friends_

_Hello, it's your some-what lazy author, KD! Sorry, it's been such a long time since I've come up with anything new. Heh, I've been kinda addicted to this new MMORPG- Maple Story at Hm… do any of my readers play?_

_Oh well, I guess. Anyways…_

_Summary: One-shot Squffie. This… is my first date with her, I think to myself, I've never thought about things like this… I… I… I want to make her happy! This HAS to be perfect!_

**(First)**

For once, I couldn't control how I felt.

And for once, I didn't care.

The gazes were too long with soon diverting smiles, the silences were too quiet only interrupted by giggles and chuckles, and the smiles were too long when they spread after an effort of a straight face.

And it was perfect.

Still blushing, I lingered onto the memory of the touch of her cheek on my lips, her nervous yet perfect voice was echoing in my mind, S-so…Just the two of us tomorrow night then? I flamed up…

But there was a dilemma…

She was perfect, and I think she demands perfection.

Everything she does has a certain class or style to it, even in the way she steals or the way she smiles… It all seems… Rich in flavor and emotion.

I feel like if she doesn't get what she deserves- this angelic, holy, unreachable body that would just grin at me in her own little perfect world that I wanted to be in with her, then I don't even have the right to admire her from afar.

This… is my first date with her, I've never thought about things like this… I… I… I want to make her happy! This HAS to be perfect!

I lay to sleep blanketed by the warmth of my admiration and fondness for someone so unique, someone who I felt might possibly need me to the extent of how much I need her to remind me that life is beautiful.

And I wake up to the sound of her singing.

She was showering, Yeah, been a while since she's done that, I smirk. She didn't really care much about anything. She was strong.

I snuck out of the room trying not to disturb the overall calmness of the morning and the beauty of it all, and walked around town, planning and sorting out every detail that must happen that night. Dinner… and a smile there… Then I say… After… I sat down on a bench with deep thought overcoming me as lean my forehead on my had. It was all so confusing and elaborate, I could only hope I understood Yuffie well enough and that my planning, which was tested through every scenario I could think of, was good enough. After a while I hear some footsteps and without looking up there is Aeris' concerned and optimistic voice, "What's wrong, Leon?"

I finally took a look at her ending up with a messy, confused, desperate-looking expression that was poorly masked and breath out, "What kind of flowers does Yuffie like?"

I'm obsessed, I think with a grin.

**…**

"Ah… uh…" I stare at her speechless, blushing from nervousness and at the sight of this wonderful girl in front of me. She had just changed to more feminine clothing, but she still looked wonderful.

She's… cute.

Dammit.

"…You ready?" I tried to confidently say looking slightly away, and she just kind of smiled seeing how embarrassed I was with a faint red tint, and nodded. I then held out my hand with Yuffie ready to grab on to it, when she realized that there was a pink-blushing tiny flower there. She stared at it, and smiled widely, taking it and my hand as I stood there watching her eyes, then led her.

We walked to the street corner admiring the setting sun arm in arm, her playing with the flower and playfully rebelliously skipping or dancing away from my own walking beat. We saw, as I arranged, an old-fashioned carriage pulled by two white spotted black horses. It was typical of dates, but then again Yuffie was just a regular, romantic girl. Unfortunately I act like one too, I sighed to myself. "Ah, are we taking a carriage?" excitement and shock sounded. I nodded, and she looked down. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah… nothing", she dodged my stare.

We sat comfortably in. Yuffie took a turn to me and, while bobbing around (which is normal, she can never stand still), smiled and clinged onto my arm. "You're so sweet Squall!" "Leon," I smiled, but she ignored it and held onto the object of interest at the time- the flower. She admired it against the sunset and put her arms up… When a gust of wind came fiercely. It slipped through her fingertips and carried the flower bud into the air kind of romantically actually. We smiled as it rode the wind, but saw it land on the ground not too far…

Then a young child came up playing tag with two others and stomped on it on accident, its petals smearing a little on the stone…

And silence came…

I… hope that's not an omen.

We rode a little more on the carriage until we came to the town square. Aeris' voice rang through our ears among the small crowd of shoppers. We both turned around in (at least for me) unusually happy moods to wave and yell a greeting at her, but I stopped in horror. There she waved the same kind of pink flower I had given to Yuffie, "Flowers for sale! Only for ONE Gil! Reeeeally cheap!" I turned and slid back into my seat with my hand covering my face, Betrayal Aeris… That's all I can say…

Yuffie stared at me blankly with a pause, then started to giggle wildly.

Shuttup! It's not funny!

Drowning in paranoia and embarrassment, I could only look forward to dinner and Yuffie's smile. "Urk!" a yelp broke the other silence created from the last incident. I took a look and was surprised to see her covering her mouth. I grabbed her by the shoulder trying to comfort her with generic questions of "Are you okay!" She finally got a gasp of air and explained, "Ugh… I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but it's like this every time! I get… so… augh… motion sick easily… urk!" and she turned to the side of the carriage gagging and spitting.

I stared and felt stupid. Why didn't I know this? Aaaaaugh, darnit darnit darnit!

I messed up again…

We got off the carriage immediately, which was conveniently across the restaurant I was taking Yuffie to, and let her sit on the bench. To put it shortly, I tried my best to comfort her while she barfed, but still… I felt horrible. I didn't even know that Yuffie had that kind of problem, and the whole mess was a problem as well…

It was kind of amazing though. After that half hour gone, she was recovered. She peered at me with those eyes stronger than ever with a confident voice letting me know she wasn't lying, "I'm better! Don't worry about me! Just no more carriage rides, heh heh!", and began to twirl in her walk again.

So she forced me to skip with her as we walked to the restaurant.

This particular restaurant, although not the best (but I must say is spectacular…), was one that Yuffie had always wanted to go to. Her face lit up at its golden-lighted doors and the view was amazing. By view I mean her smiling face. Dammit, why do I like her so much! "Squall, why are you blushi-" "Uuuuuh…!" I dodged that question and started speaking to the waiter about reservations and open tables, which the place was lacking. "Yes sir? If you have a reservation, may I know the name it is under?" "Leonhart." His eyes scanned the list, and shook his head. "…may I ask first name?" "First name? Leon then." "-or Squall!" Yuffie cut in. I smirked shaking my head and ignored her. The waiter checked the names, and I could see trace his eyes looking around a second and third time… What was happening? His faced turned back up with a fake smile masking disappointment, "I'm sorry sir, I cannot find your name. Are you sure you reserved? Might it be under the young lady's name?" Shock pulsed through me that started to feed to a tiny anger and annoyance, "Could you… check again?" So he did, but looked up with a blank face. No no no! Darnit, how could this happen? This screws the whole thing up! "Darnit!" I half-yelled and kind of threw my arms around in anger.

I took a look at Yuffie's face, and it was blank.

DAMMIT! WHOLE THING PISSES ME OFF!

…don't get Leon mad when he's in love.

While pacing around, thoughts about how this certainly killed the date, if it wasn't killed already, clouded my mind, a giggle reached out to me. I took my hand off my forehead and felt a smaller, warmer one grab it and tug on it. "Let's go Squall" she smiled at me, "It's not gonna help to stick around this loser place!" "Leon." I nagged while being playfully dragged by her, but she was too busy sticking her tongue out at the waiter.

Still… the date is going pretty bad considering how I planned it…

But she's smiling, so that's okay.

She sang some unknown tunes, "Let's just take a walk!", twirling around, making it impossible for me to catch up. I'm afraid I'll never keep up with her, but somehow the thought wasn't so bad…

All of a sudden, I felt something. Augh! No way! And it was finally a decent date! I gasped at a certain sign, then took off my jacket and spread it over her shoulders. She looked at me with confusion, and I sighed, "You'll need it", when, as I predicted to my dismay, a whole sudden wave of raindrops fell. "Waaah? Oh no!" Yuffie looked up into the sky, "Heh, we're reeeally having a great day, aren't we?"

I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not.

"I… I'm sorry…" I looked away, the night sky showing through the scarce holes between the rain clouds, "I'm trying to make today work as perfect as you…"

She grinned, "Stuuuupid! You know I don't care about something silly like that. Right now there's only one thing I care about!", and tapped her pointing finger on my nose.

Pausing a moment outside, something struck me… Something about how I just liked her clinging onto me and how the feeling made me think this whole planning thing was idiotic. Breathing in the small breeze and the twilight sky, smelling the rain air and the road being lit by only the single street lamp over us, I smiled and hugged her.

Yuffie's voice rang out with the rain, "You're the first. The first person that's loved me, the first person I've fallen in love with, our first dat-"

And under that lonely street lamp in the rain on the day that everything went wrong, I gave her first kiss.

**(…fin.)**

KD and author notes!

Auuugh, what did you guys think? Actually, I think this one was pretty bad because my whole mood and original idea for this had strayed off from what you have just read. I based the story on a quiz question that I got actually, which was like "what's your ideal date?", and the choice I picked was "Everything goes wrong except for a kiss at the end in the rain".

…ooor something like that.

But yeah, I didn't do that great showing that idea…

Another thing: I wanted the whole story to never mention Yuffie's name, so that's why there are a lot of "she"s (which I realized is very silly), but I hope you got the main idea.

I let a lot of things open to your imagination purposely, like details of the restaurant, the outfits, et cetera.

I don't know if I had the characters right… Lately I've been obsessed with the manga Hana Kimi, in which the couple is SOOOOOOOOOO adorable… man, almost more than Squffie… Time to check if there are any Hana Kimi Fanfics, haha. Anyways, the characters there are actually very like Squall and Yuffie. (Gawsh, I love them!)

But I hope you enjoyed! I'm on a writing rampage, so I hope to submit something again soon! (Gwaah! I'm trying to be a good author!)

**:Take care, KDeo!**


End file.
